10 Things
by DarkInuHanyou
Summary: The first line read ’10 Things to do before I die’. Soubi nearly stood up, not wanting to invade Ritsukas privacy. However, his curious side got the better of him and he scrolled down the page.
1. 10 Things

Disclaimer- I own nothing in this story, beside the ideas and the actual story, 'cause I wrote it.

**10 things to do before I die**

The night was cold, a slight drizzle filled the air. A blonde-headed man stood outside of a dimly lit window. It was slightly open and the curtains were softly swaying in the breeze. The man made his way into the room, looking around before slumping his shoulders and sighing. _'I guess Ritsuka's at his friend's tonight…'_ He slunk towards the door, turning around to take in one last look of the room before heading back to his apartment. That's when something caught his eye. On the computer's screen, one open Word document stood out. _'Hm… I wonder what he wrote?'_ Soubi though slyly.

He tiptoed over to the computer and sat himself down in the chair resting in front. He focused on the bright screen for a minute, and then a slightly shocked and confused look washed over his face. The first line read '10 Things to do before I die'. Soubi nearly stood up, not wanting to invade Ritsuka's privacy. However, his curious side got the better of him and he scrolled down the page.

'#1. Read 1,000 books.'

'#2. Write a book.'

'#3. Learn to draw.'

'#4. Make some homemade strawberry jam with Yuiko.'

'#5. Get a cat and teach it a trick.'

'#6. Graduate college.'

'#7. Defy the laws of physics.'

'#8. Go to America.'

'#9. Remember everything before two years ago.'

'#10. Tell Soubi I'

Soubi looked at the document curiously. "Tell me what?" He whispered to himself. "Why does it stop there?"

"SOUBI!!!!" He quickly turned around in the chair, to be met by a very angry Ritsuka. "SOUBI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY COMPUTER?!?!" Soubi quickly stood up and sweat dropped. "Nothing, really." Ritsuka dropped his bag on the floor and sighed, "There you go, lying again…" Soubi quickly answered "I was just looking at this page…" Ritsuka looked at him quizzically. "Is that ALL you did?" Soubi nodded. "Well, um… Th-thanks, I guess, for telling the truth…" Ritsuka scratched his nose slightly.

Soubi cleared his throat, "What's the rest of number ten?" Ritsuka squeaked, and lowered his head to hide his blush. "It… It's nothing!" Ritsuka said that with a bit more anger in his voice than he meant to. "Oh… Okay. I guess." Soubi looked downdraught. "S-Soubi! I didn't mean it that way… Sorry." Soubi looked up and grinned. "Don't worry about it." Ritsuka sighed, "You're still not happy…" Soubi smirked, flashing a tooth, "I still don't know what number ten is." Ritsuka jumped back at the sudden smirk, "W-well too bad!" Soubi glided over to his sacrifice, gently pulling him into a hug.

"S-Soubi! Let me go!" Ritsuka struggled to get out of the older one's grasp, but to no avail. "Uh-uh-uh," Soubi teased, "Not until you tell me what number ten was." Ritsuka only struggled more, "No!" Soubi held on tighter, "Come on, just tell me."

They stayed like that for about an hour, until Ritsuka finally gave up and relaxed. "So, are you going to tell me?" Soubi questioned. "N-n… Fine." Ritsuka sighed in defeat. "Really?" Soubi looked surprised, "Tell me." Soubi smiled at his win. "I wanted to tell you that…thatiloveyou." Ritsuka pulled away and flung himself on his bed. Soubi stood there for a few moments, replaying it over and over in his head. "W-what did you say?" He asked nervously. "I SAID THAT I LOVE YOU, OKAY?!" Ritsuka screamed into his pillow, his face glowing bright red. Soubi slowly walked over to him, and sat down on the bed. "You said that you love me…" Soubi whispered to himself, staring into space, still not sure if he heard right.


	2. Number Five

10 Things

'#5. Get a cat and teach it a trick.'

---

_Knock Knock!_

Ritsuka jumped at the sudden noise. He was currently laying on his bed, reading a thick, purple book, that is, until he nearly jumped out of his skin. He got off of his bed and slowly walked to his window. With his back to it, he carefully opened the curtain a bit, just enough to get a look outside, and was greeted by none other than Soubi.

"Soubi! Don't scare me like that!" Ritsuka fussed as he unlocked his large window. "… What do you have in that case?" Ritsuka looked curiously behind Soubis back, but Soubi jerked the case back around to the front. "It's a surprise" Soubi said happily. "Well, you sure seem to be in a good mood." Ritsuka stated. Soubi was obviously happy; he had a gentle smile on his face and a peaceful look in his eyes. "Well, of course I am!" He plopped himself down on the bed, the case in his lap. Ritsuka placed himself right next to him, gently leaning on Soubis shoulder.

The case was very curious looking. It was cardboard, sort of house shaped, and the oddest thing was, it had several large holes near the top. "So, seriously. What's in the case?" Ritsuka poked the handle of said case. Just as he did, he was answered with a tiny 'mew'. Soubis smile grew larger. "Soubi, you _didn't_!" Soubi handed Ritsuka the case, and he opened it. Two large, amethyst eyes greeted him. "Soubi…" Ritsuka picked up the purple-eyed cause of the noise, and occupant of the case. "You'd better start training him, they learn better young!" Soubi said as he pet the kitten on the head. It was an adorable thing. It had huge, amethyst eyes, a cute pink nose, adorable large ears, and its fur was the perfect shade of grey with black wing-like markings on its tiny shoulders and a tiny black splotch on around its nose.

"So, what are you going to name him?" Soubi questioned, a smirk still smeared on his face. "Hm… I was thinking about… 'Beloved'." Ritsuka held the kitten gently against his chest. '_Beloved_.' Soubi stood up, "I think that's a fitting name, he's certainly beloved, the pet shop almost didn't let him go!" He chuckled and planted a quick kiss on his Loveless and Beloved. "I must be off!" Ritsuka placed the kitten on the bed and stood up, "What? So soon?" Soubi opened the window and placed a foot outside. "I've got classes today! It's getting close to the exam and we're cramming." Ritsuka looked downcast as Soubi slipped out of the window. Sighing, he murmured, "I knew he'd forget…" and walked distraughtly towards the window.

He was, however, surprised when he was swept up into a gentle embrace and drawn into a tender kiss. "I love you, Ritsuka." Ritsuka drew back and stumbled to get his balance, "Soubi!" Soubi smirked, "I remember our deal, don't worry." Ritsuka picked up Beloved and sat in his chair. "Good." Soubi kneeled down in front of him, "Now, what about your side of the deal?" Ritsuka blushed a bright red and stroked Beloved even faster. "I… Love you, Soubi." Soubi smiled, "Good."

Soubi walked to the window, blew one last kiss, and was gone. Ritsuka snuggled his little Beloved and smiled, "He smells like Soubi."

---

Author's Corner:

Hello

I've decided to keep this fic going, a chapter for each goal. It's going to be in a random order. Each chapter will range from long to short in length, of course. This happens to be a short chapter.

-Darkinuhanyou


End file.
